


little danvers has a band?

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Kara in a leather jacket is hot, Lena is a goner, Light Angst, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: “The way the blonde seemed to hold herself together was impressive. Kara Danvers performing live with a band was the epitome of blazing hot.”ORThe one where Kara is part of a band, and Lena is definitely too into it.ORKara sings to Lena through different stages of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m back. English is not my mother tongue so, obviously, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one xX

It all started with a simple, plain, “Alex, I’m leaving for practice with the guys.” And of course Lena overheard. Her ears always seemed to be synced to hear whatever that smooth, deep voice had to say.

As Lena got out the bathroom, she saw a blonde head and blue eyes peaking out trough the door, and as usual, her tiny little gay heart skipped a beat. After drying her hands on her sweatpants, she picked up her pen and notebook and sat back in the spot reserved for her in Alex’s enormous bed, trying to focus on her assignment.

“Ok, Kara. Be careful and please try not to get in trouble,” Alex warned her sister before adding something above the lines of how much she likes to do exactly opposite what she’s told.

“Eliza once told me not to make promises I couldn’t keep.” The blonde chuckled and so did Lena, _man she was a goner_. Seeming to notice the other presence in the room, Kara smiled mischievously and directed her next words to the girl. “Bye to you too, Luthor.” She closed the door and left them alone again. 

Before Lena had the chance to say anything -not that she was going to anyways, is not like she could gush about her big fat crush on Kara with Kara’s sister-, Alex started ranting about how much she hated history, “I mean, that already happened. Why the hell would I want to know anything about Martin Luther?” The redhead gruntled. “Plus, you both have similar last names. I spent a lot of my energy with you already.”

“Why thank you, Alex. What a great best friend you’ve become.” Lena laughed and then sighed, letting Alex know she needed to get ready to be lectured about the importance of history and general knowledge. “Look, I know you hate it but Martin was a big personality back then...and before you interrupt me, I’m also aware that we don’t believe in any religion, neither do we care. But he and his absurd theories happened and Mr. Edge wants to know why it did so, in two thousand words, and you have like six hours till deadline.”

“I wish Kara could help me. She has a gift with words and when did you finish your paper anyway?” Alex huffed and Lena laughed nervously, shrugging it off.

“Yes, your sister dear is wonderful but she isn’t here, so get your ass to work,” Lena scolded her friend, but then curiosity got the best of her. She never had discussed _practice with the guys_ with Kara, “by the way, where was little Danvers headed to though? She said practice, is Kara training some sport again or what?” Lena tried giving an uninterested look, but she knew the light present in her eyes whenever she spoke of the blonde was not to subtle.

Clearing her throat, Lena stood up and stumbled her way to the vanity, avoiding Alex’s questioning glances. That’s what you get when you’re fucking your best friend’s little sister on the side.

“We know she couldn’t, even if she wanted to.” Alex sighed and Lena felt a pang on her chest, remembering all the nights of stargazing where Kara quietly confessed how much she wanted to be normal; how much she desired to do simple things like playing softball without fearing for someone’s health.

“So...?”

“She’s out with her geeky trio. They’re starting a band or some shit.”

Well, that’s...that’s not what Lena expected. Of course she knew Kara was good with the guitar and that she sang like an angel, but a band? That’s...interesting, beyond interesting.

//

So, yeah. When Lena said she didn’t expect Kara to be part of a band, she meant it. Now, consider her in utter shock.

As Alex tried to clear a path for them inthe sea of people with Sam still perched in her arm, Lena downed her second eggnog, made ten times stronger courtesy of her father’s whiskey. She followed her friends without realising where they were headed, but then Sam stopped and so did Lena.

“Al, baby. There’s no more room for us to keep walking, and we’re close enough.” The brunette reassured her girlfriend and Alex obliged.

Lena turned around, a little dizzy by the heat of people screaming and trying to get a spot in front row. Their high school’s arena wasn’t that big to fit that much prepubescent kids and everyone was so loud and sweaty, it made the youngest Luthor almost flee. She didn’t have the chance to notice all the girls and boys holding signs, or the small stage with blinking blue lights and the drums and piano proudly standing there until it was too late.

First, it was the loud screams getting louder that made her notice a figure had come out to the stage, so she squinted until she recognised Lucy, Kara’s best friend, from the times she FaceTimed Kara at midnight. The girl stood behind the piano and then looked up, smiling and waving at the girls and boys screaming at her.

_What the hell was going on_

Second came James, sitting behind the drums in a small bench. Lena tried to ignore it, but the twinge of annoyance she felt every time her eyes caught his stupid smiling face was there, ever present in her stomach. The guy wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, but she disliked him no matter what.

The raven haired girl started to realise what was going on and what would happen next, still, it wasn’t enough preparation for what she saw in the following seconds. Kara Danvers in all her freaking glory, wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket a little tight around her well sculpted arms with a electric guitar hanging effortlessly on her back. Lena’s breath got stuck in her throat and she saw Sam looking at her with a teasing smile from the corner of her eye.

_How the hell did that happen_

The yelling got, if possible, louder. High pitched screams and deep voices made her ears ring, but she was too dumbfounded to pay any attention to that. She had gathered this: Kara, her Kara, had a band, which had a couple of hundred followers by the seems of it. People started pushing harder to get a better view, but Lena’s stone like anatomy didn’t move an inch, so she had the perfect sight of whatever was going to happen next. 

Winn was hiding in the dark of the stage, controlling the sound and light effects. Lena smiled to herself, she adored that nerd.

“Well, as a few of you might have noticed before, it’s kinda awkward to me starting a small gathering,” She said, rubbing the back of her neck, “I heard dean Ms. Grant said they were running short of money for tonight’s fundraiser and my friends and I offered to perform, so you’re like stuck with us for tonight whether you like or not. Although, if you don’t like us, you can always leave,” The blonde said trough the mic and her shoulders slumped, “just kidding don’t leave, I’m kind of sensitive and that’d hurt me.” She added, making everyone laugh, Lena herself included.

“Also, I think I didn’t have the chance before but now, I want to thank you guys for supporting us!” She said, smiling and pointing at a group of people, people holding signs with phrases Lena didn’t want directed at her- at Kara. “You rock!” Kara then grinned, winking her baby blues at them, getting a very vocal reaction that made Lena’s stomach churn in discomfort. That horrible green monster again. 

Before she had time to overthink the blonde’s actions any further, Kara stood behind the mic stand and signaled Winn to adjust the volume of her guitar. After giving him a mouthed thanks, she looked up and smiled, letting James start the beat.

A few strings were strummed, and Lena got herself ready to die. _There goes her sanity._

_Pour one out for me and it let soak beneath the streets_

_Tell my story, it sounds crazy but it’s true_

_We had highs and we had lows_

_Where’d we go, nobody knows_

_You can sing for me but don’t you sing the blues_

Kara moved from side to side while strumming chords in the guitar with her long, slender and expert fingers. She was acting like she owned the place, which she almost did, and it was very much turning the youngest Luthor on.

_Made mistakes when we’re young_

_Can’t say that we never had fun_

_All the drinks came free, the women came in twos_

As expected, at that small set of lyrics, the girls on the front yelled, almost throwing themselves to Kara. Lena got her hip flask out her coat’s pocket and drank from it. It was already a long, full of surprises night, she had earned the right.

By the time the second chorus came, every single soul on the arena was too hyped up to care for their actions. Lena always admired how much Kara could influence people, but this show of power and energy was otherworldly. Lena was too warm, her veins were full of static, pent up energy and the whiskey was making her delirious, but that could be Kara too.

The way the blonde seemed to hold herself together was impressive. The way her left hand moved to form chords, and her right strummed patterns along to play clean, smooth symphonies was incredible. Kara Danvers performing live with a band was the epitome of blazing hot.

Close to the end of the song, Kara raised her hands in the air clapping and people immediately followed her. Lena couldn’t help but admire the peak of tanned skin revealed when the tank top lifted up a little too high from her movement. She looked like a snack and the poor dark haired girl was about to explode.

_Baby, I was ridiculous, young Icarus_

_I flew too close to the sun but we’re not reminisce_

_That wickedness, was the shit that kept me young_

_And every choice I made, I wouldn’t trade_

_All that for anyone...but you_

_So don’t you cry, cry, cry for me_

Lena had heard the song before, of course she had. It was one of Kara’s favourites, and she heard it blasting on her speakers every time she was at the Danvers’ doing homework with Alex. So blame her if wrong, but she was one hundred percent sure that ‘but you’ wasn’t part of the original lyrics, and blame her too but if Kara’s eyes caught her own before winking at her direction, she knew she wasn’t imagining things.

Kara grabbed her guitar again, and released and long sigh.

_Don’t sing the_

_Blues, blues, blues_

_Now don’t you sing the blues_

_Don’t sing the_

_Blues, blues, blues_

_Now don’t you sing the blues_

James finished with the drums, while Kara’s deep voice was still echoing trough the walls of the closed arena.

For almost a minute, everything got quiet. A heavy breathing could be heard, but then Alex’s voice snapped everyone out of it.

“That’s my baby sis!” She cheered happily and then, the students erupted in applauses and even more yelling.

“I’ve always known you’re my number one fan.” Kara replied with a smug grin, her voice raw and throaty from the effort, and Lena tried. But everything that was Kara Danvers overwhelmed her to no end.

Then a deep red object came flying to the stage and Kara’s reflexes kicked out in order to grab it before it made its way to the floor. After realising what it was, Kara blushed furiously and put it on the ground, the bra now shining next to her feet. Lena would’ve laughed if she wasn’t feeling so much anger running trough her whole system, how many times has the blonde took the same kind of garment off her body without a second thought? Still, Kara had the decency to blush, while Lena glared at the girl that threw it to Kara.

Lena stood there, breathing hardand holding her flask in shaky hands. She stood on her spot for what seemed too long, until Sam brought her out of her reverie.

“Alex told me the kids had a few fans, but what little Danvers just did up there and how the school responded was...wow, it was amazing.”

“I know, I know. I thought it was like ten losers following them around because of their looks but that, I wasn’t expecting.” The redhead almost whispered, careful not to be heard by one of the ‘fans’.

“Yes to all you’ve said.” Lena answered, still a little awestruck and a lot turned on.

Sam smiled knowingly, while Alex bobbed her head from side to side as a new song started. Almost an hour passed -an hour of waiting while completely worked up and twenty minutes since Kara removed her jacket- when they finally got off of the stage, not without thanking everyone for being such a good public and remembering them to donate before leaving. “Today is for Midvale’s environment, tomorrow it could be you.”

With the excuse of needing air, Lena walked to the door. She saw Winn, James and Lucy making their way to the parking lot, but there was no sight of her favourite blonde. Then, Lena heard noise coming from the bathroom so she decided to follow the sounds, entering the bright place and locking the door behind her.

There she was. Kara was gripping the granite countertop like if her life depended on it. Lena immediately knew for the patterns of her breathing that something was off.

“Hey, Kara. Baby are you okay?” Lena rubbed the girl’s back but all she got was a discontented grunt. “Look at me, please.”

Kara shut her eyes closed tightly and didn’t open them until her chest wasn’t heaving with anxiety. “But what a pleasant surprise. The almighty Lena Luthor in the flesh, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The blonde scoffed.

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What are you talking about, Kara?” She questioned, almost begging for an answer or anything that could stop Kara from looking at her like that. With a little rage.

The blonde clicked her tongue, releasing herself from Lena’s embrace on her forearms. Sensory overload was a complete bitch to her sometimes. She splashed cold water in her face, hoping she could erase the flush from her cheeks and neck.

“Playing the innocent card, then?”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kara slowly said, “We hooked up for the entire summer, Lena. But then we started class again and you haven’t call once, nor have you answered my messages.” She looked hurt and Lena cursed herself for being such an idiot. “I thought everything you said to me was true. But apparently, once a player, always a player.”

“Alex can’t find out the truth,” She blurted out, getting more and more scared with the direction their conversation was taking. “She can’t know about us, at least not yet. I need more time, but every single thing I said to you that night was true, and nothing has changed ever since.”

Kara looked at her apprehensively, with a tiny little bit of understanding in her big bright ocean eyes. She nodded, and tried to get away from Lena once again.

“Kara, I need you to believe me.”

“I do, in a way I do. You’re screwing your best friend’s sister on her back, I feel guilty for not telling Alex too, but did youneed to push me away and ignore me like that?”

“I’m sorry, I really am. Sometimes I panic because I can’t believe anything that happened this summer and then I can’t- I don’t know how to deal with my feelings about you and I do stupid things like ignoring you or stuff and I’m so sorry but I like you too much not to-“ Suddenly, she got cut off by soft, warm lips and all that pent up energy came back in a flash to gather in her lower abdomen.

Lena felt herself being lifted off the floor and she shivered when her thighs hit the cold granite of the countertop. She encircled Kara’s waist with her long legs, encouraging the blonde to come closer.

She gasped when she felt a warm mouth leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses from her jaw to her sternum. Tugging blonde locks lightly, Kara looked up and Lena was completely mesmerised by how blue her eyes looked under the lamps white light. Kara continued kissing her cheekbones, her nose and all the way down to that spot she loved behind her left ear. Lena shivered in anticipation and pushed Kara back to get rid of her top, she quickly slid the garment trough her muscular back and shoulders and threw it to the floor, next to her coat and Kara’s jacket.

Call Lena whatever you want to call her, but she never exaggerated when she said getting to be with Kara like that, all soft kisses and strong touches, was the best thing that ever happened in her life.

“So, a band?” She ran her blunt nails up and down Kara’s taut abdomen, delighting on the sounds that left the younger girl’s mouth, “that’s too hot.” Lena giggled happily as she felt her favourite girl go putty on her hands but got rudely interrupted by said girl’s lips on her mouth, wanting and bruising.

“Make me yours, Kara.” The Luthor whispered and felt her heart do a flip when Kara smiled in between kisses.

The blonde got on her knees, and smiling she said: “As you wish, Miss Luthor.”

If Kara was a performer, this was absolutely Lena’s favourite kind of show.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set almost half ayer after chapter one.  
> Kara and Lena are already on a established relationship. Kara says a few things that will reveal some things about their future.

“Do you believe in love?” Kara asked, looking up at the high, plaster ceiling whilst lying on her bed. Her long legs were crossed by the ankles and her hands rested under her head.

She was humming to some foreign songs, then met Lena’s green eyes trough her reflection on the full length mirror, waiting for her to answer.

Lena scanned herself, admiring how Kara’s leather jacket fitted to her body. She was wearing black underwear, so it contrasted right with the dark fabric. Her chest was a little tight, but the sleeves of the garment were pretty loose on her upper limbs and her fists were hidden under its cuffs. It was pretty long on her small frame, since Kara was something close to a giant. Although, it didn’t quite reach her whole backside, so she could feel blue eyes staring at her.

Kara’s question didn’t come as a surprise. Lena had plentiful memories of her girlfriend getting quite intense, deep inquires would start flowing from her mouth. So, she took a deep breath and turned around, facing the blonde sprawled on the bed in the same state of half nakedness as Lena.

“What do you mean?” She inquired.

“You know, like,” Kara said. She shifted so she could take a better look at the older girl, “do you believe in finding the perfect person for you and falling in love with them? Do you believe in erratic heartbeats and, not the absurd myth of butterflies on your stomach, but hands so cold and sweaty because you’re nervous?”

“I guess I do,” Lena answered and played with the zipper of the jacket before taking it off. She hung it on the back of Kara’s vanity chair and proceeded to sit down on the edge of the bed. Kara stretched her legs and curled her toes, poking Lena’s bare thigh flesh. “Why are you asking me this?”

“I mean-“ Kara gulped, uneasiness turning her mouth downwards. Lena squeezed her calf, reassuring her-“back in Krypton, couples were rarely in love. My parents were lucky, and a few of my friends’ parents were too. It was rather strange to see two people actually loving each other, romantically speaking. The thing was more like a ‘you are a match, build a life together and wait for your child to come out of a lighting crystal box’ kind of agreement.”

Lena grimaced. Kara smiled gently, letting her girlfriend know that it was okay. Lena scooted closer and started fidgeting with Kara’s fingers, kissing her palm at every chance.

“But, since I landed on Earth, love got a stronger meaning. My senses here are heightened and I feel so strongly about everything.” Kara said, Lena’s frown softened. “I love Eliza and Jeremiah, and I love Alex. I love my friends and I love this town; I love the beach, I love food and puppies and I love music with my whole heart. Those things keep me calm.” She stopped, and Lena looked at her with curious eyes.

“Babe?” She asked when Kara wouldn’t stop staring at her.

The blonde threw her head back and groaned.

“And you? Oh, Rao. I always wondered if I’d have to live a life where I didn’t love the person whom I was with. I stopped questioning myself when we started dating. We had a rough beginning and the fact that I lied to my sister for so long about us doesn’t seem so much like a big deal now, because I’m with you.

“I was scared out of my mind whenever we fought. We are complete opposites and sometimes it doesn’t work out, but I was sure I would always come back to you. I didn’t know anything about romantic love, still I knew I’d fight tooth and nail for it if I had it. And it’s because I love you so much, because you are the reason of my sweaty, cold hands and unusual erratic heartbeat. I-I...wait.” Kara whispered.

Lena’s airways obstructed with repressed tears. Kara abruptly stood up and Lena was left staring at the spot where the mattress dipped in the shape of her sudden absence.

Kara’s back muscles tightened when she picked up her guitar from the stand where it was suspended. Lena's smile widened when Kara sat back down on the bed and gazed at Lena with unadulterated love. Lena waited as Kara collected her thoughts. She caressed her arm when her girlfriend’s breath started accelerating and kissed her cheek soundly when the blonde nodded.

“I-I...I heard this song a couple of weeks ago and I thought of you. It’s been a long time since we’ve done this and I was hoping that you’d lik-“

“Kara, love, please do it.” She placed her hand flat on Kara’s naked thigh.

The younger girl held the wooden, curvy guitar close to her. She made a face when she turned a tuning machine so hard it creaked. Kara’s wide eyes crinkled when she gave Lena a sheepish smile. She, then, started sliding her fingers over the fretboard. While her other hand picked the steel strings. Lena didn’t recognise the song but she was eager anyway, to hear her girlfriend sing for her.

_Drive me crazy, make me mental_

_No other buttons she can push_

_One second she's Miss Sentimental_

_Then she’s afraid she's said too much_

_Lena quirked her eyebrow, and smirked. Kara shrugged and kept singing._

_Opposites attract and we're the livin’ proof of this_

_But I keep on comin' back like a magnet_

The blonde scrunched her nose adorably, making Lena let out a loud laugh. Kara looked at her like if she had all the answers for questions too complex for someone else to get right. She trusted Lena with her soul, and she was baring herself for her girlfriend.

_'Cause when you love her_

_No matter the fight you know she's always right_

_And that's alright_

_And they say love can hurt_

_But seein' her smile can get you every time_

_Yeah, every time_

_Because you love her, la-la-lala-lala_

_Love her, yeah_

Lena’s heart nearly leapt put of her chest, her heart pumping fast. She flushed at the way Kara’s eyes focused on her only. Lena bent her knees, placing her elbows on top of each one and held her chin with the backside of her hands.

Kara’s voice was so tender, Lena felt it like silk sliding through her ears, yet, it was silvery and thick with emotion. Lena was lulled into a deep love haze.

_I put my selfish ways in boxes_

_And shipped 'em back to where they came_

_Will never let it get close to bein' toxic_

_And I_ promise _I’ll never walk away_

Emphasising the last sentence, Kara expected Lena to catch the furtive vow. Lena couldn’t stop herself as she leant forward and captured Kara’s pink lips on the softest of kisses. They both choked on their breaths, and laughed shakily but oh so full of happiness.

Kara pulled away and, scolding Lena, she resumed her serenade. “Let me finish, you wild temptress.”

_Gotta learn to let the small things go_

_And know it's always far from perfect_

_And I know that we can get emotional_

_But the hardest parts are always worth it_

_'Cause when you love her_

_No matter the fight you know she's always right_

_And that's alright_

_And they say love can hurt_

_But seein' her smile will get you every time_

_Yeah, every time_

_Because you love her, la-la-lala-lala_

_Love her, yeah_

Lena choked on a sob when Kara’s voice cracked. Her eyes were red-rimmed and unshed tears made them look glassy.

Kara gave a unsettled smile, waiting for Lena to speak up first. Kara was fragile and she needed constant reassurance that Lena wasn’t going anywhere. Still, she had a heart of gold and Lena was sure about everything if it was with her.

Next thing Lena knew, her arms were full of her girlfriend. Kara carefully lowered her guitar to the floor, and laid back flat on the bed while hugging Lena close to her chest.

“I’m utterly, irrevocably and heart-wrenchingly in love with you.” Lena whispered, running her nails trough solid arms. “I love you with every single inch of my heart.”

Kara let out a watery chuckle at her confession, her chest shuddered when she sighed. Lena pushed herself up with both hands on Kara’s chest. She left a path of soft kisses from the valley of her breasts to her toned stomach, nipping the soft skin there.

Lena stopped at the rock-hard bones jutting out from her hips and kissed them both. She settled between Kara’s legs and her head rested against her thigh. Lena doodled hearts with the tip of her index finger on the side of Kara’s ribcage. A couple of minutes later, Kara grabbed her hand.

The blonde sat up, lifting Lena up with her until she was straddling Kara. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and kissed her temple, making her sigh contently.

Their bodies melted together, and Lena embraced the warm coming from her girlfriend. She knew that Kara sometimes yearned for skin-to-skin contact, that’s why they both were only in their underwear. Kara needed something to help her calm down when her emotions became too much for her to handle. And Lena adored being the one to provide that for her, being her anchor. She cherished the fact that she could protect and make her girlfriend feel better with small, intimate actions. Lena caressed Kara’s back, indulging in the compensation that came in the form of soft purrs.

“You love me for who I am. You gave me the choice to choose you, and you chose me; I am so grateful for that. Because now I realise that you are my chance at real love, that no one forced us to fall in love with each other.” Kara said and wiped Lena’s tears away with the pad of her thumbs. “As I said before, my family and my friends and everything else I love make me feel calm. But you complete me. You are the reason why I’m happy, healthy and so much better than I ever thought I would.”

By then, they were sobbing and their tears mixed between their kisses.

Lena’s chest hurt in the best way. Her stomach felt void because of her nervous energy, but she was so happy and in love that she didn’t care.

She and Kara had grown so much since they first got together; they were more mature. Any obstacle that impeded the evolution of their relationship, they would fight to overcome it. _Together_.

Lena jostled when Kara moved, making her release her embrace. The blonde leant down and reached for something on the first drawer of her nightstand. It was a box of paper clips. Lena frowned, but didn’t say anything at the focused expression on her girlfriend’s face.

Kara got only a clip from its package and left the box beside her leg. She swiftly manipulated the small piece of metal, unfolding it until it was a straight line. Then, she started bending it over and over, turning the clip into a semi decent looking circle. It sort of resembled a ring. She broke the length that wasn’t needed.

Kara lifted Lena's left hand, and caressing her nuckles said, “I know we are young. You are leaving this month for university and I have a whole year left of high school till I’m able to join you. But my heart is, sincerely, only yours.” She kissed her forehead, and with shaky hands slipped the makeshift ring on Lena’s finger. “This is my promise to you, that I’m completely yours for as long as you’ll have me. That I am serious about us, and if it’s up to me, I’ll spend the rest of my life loving you, for real.”

It was something so endearingly Kara. Lena knew it would set the date of something trascendental to their relationship.

Lena laughed between sobs and craddled Kara's face between her hands. She pressed closer when deft thumbs rubbed against the unclad skin of her hips. And, finally, joined their lips, pouring every emotion into the kiss, letting Kara know that she, too, was hers for the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I’m thinking about writing if procrastination doesn’t get the best of me, but stay around if you want to read more in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading lovely people and don’t forget to leave kudos and comment if you feel like it!


End file.
